


Allow Me To Introduce Myself...

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Standard Operating Procedure [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Banner has a sense of humor, Fury is a dashing pirate, Halloween, SHIELD, and apparently so does Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the briefest of moments, Bruce is convinced he's hallucinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow Me To Introduce Myself...

For the briefest of moments, Bruce is convinced he’s hallucinating. It’s the SHIELD Halloween party, and most people are dressed in at least a base semblance of a costume (Fury in a pirate hat has Tony howling in hysterics before someone drags him off before he can get shot). 

He himself is dressed, much to both Tony and Clint’s everlasting amusement, as the Jolly Green Giant. He’s made his way to the tables nearby laden with different candy and snack food when he catches a glimpse of bright purple out of the corner of his eye. He turns and almost chokes on the cookie he had just taken a bite of.

Natasha has sidled up next to him, in a purple spaghetti-strapped sheath dress, black pumps and a black wig. Her lipstick is a dark enough purple that it almost looks black, and a light blue eye shadow on her lids. Little purple drop earrings hang from her ears, and in her arms is a small stuffed moose. 

She plucks a wrapped caramel from the pile on the table and glances over at him with a half smile.

“Barton bet that I wouldn’t.” Popping the caramel into her mouth, she smiled the rest of the way into a mildly frightening grin then continued on in a very stereotypical Russian accent. “ _He will be regretting that decision, I think_.” And with a wink, she wandered off, leaving Bruce gaping in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who hadn't guessed by the description...This is what Natasha is dressed as:
> 
> http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-prn1/41496_1841401686_5483_n.jpg


End file.
